


After Heaven

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Kink, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, make no mistake, Cleveland isn't paradise (Vi conducts a performance review).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).



"So I don't think I'm doing a very good job," Vi says

"It gets easier," Buffy lies. "And I mean, there are perks."

"Well I know _that_. I mean. Perks." She leans back so her head's on Buffy's left thigh, which is a nice place for a Vi-head to be. "Hence the why."

"It's not like it's a choice, exactly. I mean, yeah, scythe and all, but it's kind of... in you. Like an infectious disease. Like a really bad yeast infection."

"Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"You're not talking about being a lesbian, are you?"

"Um." Ew. "No." Brow furrows, she takes a minute. "Why do you think you're failing at dykeness?"

"Just, you know. You can't help... comparing."

"Wait, is this is another Kennedy-thing? Like how Kennedy was a better Slayer so you had to go try to get yourself killed in Omaha? Or Kennedy's been training longer so you have to attempt a crash course in Etruscan tutored by my kid sister to prove yourself because God knows me and Faith had loads of experience and never made any first time Slayer mistakes of our own or actually. Is this a Faith thing? Because if she's giving you..."

"Buffy?" Vi's lifted her head and is staring at Buffy with that shell-shocked look, glazed and scared, that makes Buffy think she might've slipped into General Summers speechifying without meaning to. Oops. "You flipped."

"Don't compare yourself to Faith, okay?"

"You're the one who brought her up."

"Yeah. It's okay for me to compare her to... me. But not you. Um. What's not okay is you worrying, because you're doing a great job as a lesbian, I promise."

"It's only." Vi swings to sitting and reaches under the filthy hotel mattress for a magazine. "I don't look like _that_."

Buffy "You... think you're a bad lesbian because you don't have a nine-inch plastic dildo shaped like a dolphin? Or because you didn't invite a scary old guy to lurk in the closet while you eat me out. You, um, don't, right? Invite scary old guys, etc.? Because then you _would_ be a bad lesbian. And a bad girlfriend, and probably a bad Slayer, too, if the guy were a vampire and..."

"Is there something you need to say, Buffy? Because you're babblier than usual and that's usually a sign of discontent."

"You're worried. I don't want you to be worried when you're in bed with me."

"I'm not worried, I just... I don't look like her (and I don't mean the dolphin penis, that's just weird). My breasts are too small and I don't shave _down there_ and I don't think I have _that look_ on my face when we, um, make love."

"What look? Like you want to devour me?"

"Yeah."

"Like you want to... _fuck me_?" Buffy puts a hand on Vi's thigh.

"Yes."

"_Do_ you want to fuck me?"

"Of course I do."

"Now?"

"Pretty much all the time, actually."

"Then I think you're doing okay in the lesbian department." She removes her hand and moves closer for the beginnings of a kiss, but Vi twists away. "Okay, that was totally the best come-on I could think up. Don't deny me."

"I think we should be experimenting."

"Still with the lesbian thing, right? Because the Slayage, not an arena where the scientific method works real well."

"In the lesbian area. I think there could be more...." She searches for the word. "Positions. Yes."

"Right."

"Because you..."

"Because I...?"

"Because you and Spike, right? Because there's no way you didn't, um, _experiment_ with him and... I feel like you're always comparing."

"With Spike."

"Yes. I mean, I've never done anything, pretty much bubble baths is as kinky as I've ever gotten, but if you need to..."

"Let's get back to the Spike thing a minute. Do you have a pulse?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you breathing?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have, deep inside, a desire to sink your teeth into my neck and drain all my blood?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then you're nothing like him, and that's okay with me."

"But you did stuff."

"Maybe."

"Did you tie him up?"

"That's not really..."

"Because I bought handcuffs." She reaches under the mattress again. Sure enough. Handcuffs. "If you wanted."

"What makes you think I did the tying up?"

Vi sniggers. "Buffy, I know you. No offense but, you don't seem like the ceding control type. Ever. In any circumstances. Under any conditions. For anyone."

"Yeah," Buffy says quietly. "You know me."

Vi looks at her with an eyebrow quirked in disbelief. "So if I suggesting cuffing you to the headboard, you wouldn't freak?"

"Might not." Buffy shrugs. "Try."

"I want to tie you up," Vi says in a whisper.

Buffy wrinkles her nose. "Not doing it for me."

"I think you _need_ to be tied up, Buffy. And... fucked."

Buffy watches her throat, sees her swallow hard. Take a deep breath that makes her breasts protrude. "Yeah. That's doing it."

"Really. Huh."

"Huh?"

"You're a surprising woman, Buffy Summers. I'd love to uncover all your secrets, but right now, I think we'll just focus on skin." She reaches for the snap of Buffy's jeans, and Buffy's so loose she could slide out of her _skin_ if Vi tugged hard enough. She's got a wicked buzz just from the words. When Vi slides her panties down to her thighs and moves to kiss her, the buzz becomes a pounding ache. A few quick kisses, lipstick and mint, a tease of tongue, and the cuff snaps around her left wrist, another kiss, her right wrist, and the bedposts. Her armpits already ache from the stretch, and her wrists will be sore all night, but this is not the time for corrections or safer kink. "Okay?"

"I'm fine. You can... you can do what you want now."

Vi unbuttons her blouse too slowly, irritating the itch inside, undoes the clasp of her bra and kisses the top of her breast, fingers groping somewhere deep and far away; a finger against her pussy, trailing the wetness down her perineum to slide against her anus, a finger just inside, enough to make her squirm and hiss. She's wet so quickly, wants so badly, wishes she could find the words to beg but is wordless now, completely undone.

She doesn't know why. She doesn't know how, with a finger in her ass and two in her pussy, a thumb on her clitoris and little murmurs of lovetalk, Vi can undo her, make her bones all liquid and her body all cunt, and needy.

She thinks she might be a failed Slayer to succumb this easily, but the thought is dim and Vi is bright, almost too luminous to look at in the flickering fluorescent light, illumined by desire and the success of her seduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Alixtii requested performance review, nude photographs, and peppermint.


End file.
